A Rest Well Earned
by Mrmrgriff
Summary: Tatsumi could not keep his promise. As Tatsumi's journey comes to an end, he must come to terms with his death, while reuniting with old friends. Will Tatsumi find peace with those he lost, or will regret consume him? Set after episode 23. Please read and enjoy! Tell me what you think, I can continue the story if you guys like it.
1. The end of a journey

A Rest Well Earned

"Helen, you would just have to sit still, close your eyes and think of me, and I would turn the universe inside out to find you. I would go anywhere and fight anything to get to you—witches, dragons, and even pirates. If I have to pass through a hundred lifetimes, I will do it to find you. I may be an old man and you may be an old woman. You may not even recognize me by the time it happens, but you will know and I will know, because nothing can separate us. We will always be together. I promise you. Now stop worrying."  
>― Linda Becker, <em>Where There Is Love<em>

Tatsumi was warmer and more comfortable than he had ever been in his life. Despite most of the bones in his body being broken and his blood leaking out of him, there was no pain. A small part of him tried to feel sad, tried to be angry, but instead he just felt content. He had done everything he could, he had done his best.

Shocked, Tatsumi realized that he could see his broken body being cradled by Akame. It was as if he was floating above his body, disconnected from himself. A flash of worry pierced the haze surrounding his consciousness, he was dying. He had promised to survive, Akame needed him! He couldn't die! Not yet!

"He is still so full of himself."

"Thinks he's better than death, huh. Go figure."

Tatsumi was startled to hear two voices he was sure he would never hear again. He whipped his head around and saw a vast wintery forest, and standing on a dirt path right before him was Sayo and Ieyasu with bemused expressions on their faces.

Tatsumi didn't know what to say, "How? What?" he stuttered. Tears started to form in his eyes as his heart was filled with happiness.

"Well that's a first. Tatsumi, lost for words" Sayo smirked.

"Maybe he doesn't recognize you?" Ieyasu quipped, "Now that you're not covered in dirt."

Sayo swiftly launched a precise kick between Ieyasu's legs. "If there had been enough clean water, I would have gladly taken a bath!" Sayo snarled. She continued to mercilessly kick at Ieyasu as he curled into a fetal position to try and avoid Sayo's attacks.

Despite everything that had happened, despite all the pain and loss Tatsumi had gone through today, Tatsumi started to smile. Then he started to laugh. Before long Tatsumi was laughing uncontrollably as he clutched his sides, unable to breath. He was finally reunited with his childhood friends. It was so much like the time before he knew about the Capitals cruelty, back when life was simple. He and his two best friends just enjoying their simple village.

Soon Tatsumi brought himself under control, just as Ieyasu was picking himself off the ground and Sayo was standing at a distance with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. Tatsumi moved forward and pulled them both into a tight hug. He was so happy to see them again. Sayo and Ieyasu returned his hug, happy that their trio was finally together again.

"We told you we had to go on ahead" Sayo said.

"We just didn't go far" Ieyasu added.

The friends separated from their hug so they could all see each others faces. Sayo and Ieyasu simply smiled at Tatsumi. Tatsumi, however, could only think back to when he had found his friends trapped in one of the capital's many hellholes. He remembered Sayo's mutilated body hanging from hooks and Ieyasu riddled with diseases trapped in a cage. Rage started to fill his heart. All they had wanted was to help their village, to try to make life better. Now they were all dead, killed by a cruel world befiore they had a chance to truly live life. "How can you guys be so happy, you… we lost our lives. The rotten Capital took everything from us." Tatsumi heaved air into his lungs, his body shaking with anger and sadness.

Sayo and Ieyasu looked first at each other and then at Tatsumi. "At first we were a little angry" Sayo admitted.

"But anger didn't bring us any peace and it certainly didn't bring us back to life" Ieyasu had a faraway look in his eye. He seemed to be remembering some things he would rather forget. "We gave up being angry and instead focused on the happy parts of our lives."

"You only get to live so long, you have to be happy with the time you had, you have to accept that you lived your life how you lived it. Nothing can change that." Sayo spoke quietly, but her voice carried a lot of weight. Tatsumi thought back to how happy he had been when he was with his friends. Hanging out with Sayo and Ieyasu, being a member of Night Raid. His life had a lot of painful memories, but he also had so many memories that he would never trade for anything. Tatsumi's anger receded as he digested their words. He looked over his shoulder and saw his body still clutched tightly be Akame. Tatsumi still wanted to run over to her and try to help, to finish the fight they had started, but he realized that he no longer could. There was no longer anyway he could help her. He had to accept that he had tried his best and trust his friend to be okay without him. His anger died down as he accepted that although his dreams were cut short, he was still proud of all he had done, all the people he had helped. Tatsumi had to let go, he had to move on. He turned and faced his friends, "I think I understand. I think I can let go."

Sayo and Ieyasu smiled at Tatsumi. They moved to either side of him and threw their arms across his shoulders. "Come on Tatsumi," Sayo lightly nudged him further down the forest path, "There are a lot of people you still need to see."

Together the trio continued deeper into their forest, just as they had at the beginning of their journey. As they walked the blood and damage from Tatsumi's last battle started to fade, until all signs of the battle erased themselves. They crested the top of a small hill, and for the first and last time Tatsumi turned and looked back the way he had come. He could still make out Akame's form hunched protectively over his own. Silently, Tatsumi made another promise with Akame, "This isn't good bye. We'll see each other again, one day." With that Tatsumi turned and walked down the hill, no longer able to look back.


	2. The Skater

Reasons

_A/N: I am so sorry! This chapter was never supposed to take this long. I ended up rewriting it multiple times and the holidays were super crazy and you guys do not want to hear my excuses. I want everyone to know that I was blown away by how amazing you guys are! I received 10 of the most helpful and encouraging reviews I have ever seen; they filled me with excitement to continue my simple story. I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, favorite, followed, or even just read the story. I could write pages of me just individually thanking each person, but I want you guys to see this chapter as soon as possible so I will get on with it. Let me just take care of a few simple things first. _

_ One: this story is heavily inspired by __The Five People You Meet in Heaven__, which is both a phenomenal book and movie. Please read and watch both iterations as they are simply beautiful stories, each noteworthy in their own way. _

_ Two: I will be using the character names from the anime, and not the names from the first couple issues of the manga, for two reasons. One; the anime first introduced me to these amazing characters and, two; these names were announced as the official names by the author himself._

_ Three: I will be trying to update more regularly than I have been, but I can offer no promises as life is kinda hectic right now._

_ And Finally! I hope you guys continue to offer me your support (if you feel I have earned it). It means more to me than you may ever realize!_

_ Without further ado the newest chapter of __A Rest Well Earned_

Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo continued deeper into the snowy woods. The only sound was the muted crunching of their footsteps in the snow, as each member of the small party silently reviled in their own thoughts. Tatsumi was still struggling with his feelings and his friends wanted to give him time to figure everything out.

Tatsumi was unquestionably happy to see Sayo and Ieyasu, but he couldn't help wondering where his friends from Night Raid were. Were they happy? Would they want to see him again after he failed to finish their fight? Did they even exist in this world?

Unseen by Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu exchanged quick glances. They had a reasonable guess as to what Tatsumi was thinking about, since they had struggled with very similar thoughts when they had first arrived in this new world. Silently they came to an agreement and they both stepped in front of Tatsumi while lightly placing their hands on his chest, bringing him to a stop. Tatsumi was startled from his thoughts and looked questioningly into his friends' faces; he could sense they had something they needed to tell him so he stifled the question that sprung to his mouth.

Sayo gave Ieyasu one last glance and then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly preparing herself for what they had to do, "Tatsumi, this is where we leave you."

Tatsumi was stunned, he opened his mouth to speak, but Ieyasu stopped him, "It's not for forever, but you need to talk to some people, alone. What they have to say is only for you."

As Ieyasu talked he started moving backwards. Tatsumi tried to step towards him, but Sayo kept her hand pressed firmly, but tenderly, against his chest. She shook her head wordlessly, before following after Ieyasu.

Once they were several feet away, Ieyasu stopped and gave Tatsumi a little wave. "Go on, they've been kept waiting long enough." He smiled at Tatsumi, but his eyes had a trace of sadness in them. He knew that Tatsumi needed to take this journey; he also knew that Tatsumi's journey would be painful and difficult. "Just try to remember that not everyone you meet will have answers, some will have questions. We'll see you once you're down." With that Ieyasu turned and joined Sayo, together they walked a few more steps before taking a small bend in the trail where they simply vanished from into the forest.

For several seconds, Tatsumi was simply too stunned to move. He had just found his friends. They wouldn't leave him alone so soon! They couldn't!

Fear and panic started to rise from his gut. Tatsumi slowly jogged forward until he reached the bend that his companions had disappeared around. He looked for his friends desperately, frantically casting his gaze back and forth across the empty forest. "Sayo! Ieyasu!" he called, his cries reverberating in the trees. Tatsumi realized how unsure he was. For so long all he wanted was to protect the innocent, to save those who couldn't save themselves. What was he supposed to do now that he was dead? Where could he go?

Tatsumi ran along the forest path trying to escape the doubts that plagued him. His mind jumped from fear to fear; he could accept the fact that he was dead, but there was so much about his life that he still struggled with. Still so much that he didn't understand. Tatsumi picked up his pace until he was frantically running headlong down the faint trail.

An unseen patch of ice caused Tatsumi's foot to slip and he fell head over heels into a pile of snow. For several minutes Tatsumi simply lay in the snow, wrestling with his thoughts. His mind was so full of questions that he couldn't coherently address each one; they simply stirred and tumbled in his mind, jostling for his attention. Eventually, mercifully, Tatsumi thoughts slowly started to settle until his mind grew quiet; or at least as quiet as it had been in a long time. Despite how long he had been laying in the snow, Tatsumi couldn't fell its chill unless he concentrated on the feeling of the snow upon his skin. Even then the cold was not unpleasant, it was simply a sensation. Oddly enough this fact gave Tatsumi some vestige of comfort. He was starting to figure out his new surroundings. Tatsumi had so many questions about this new world, he was completely at a lost as to what his future held, or what to do next. For several more minutes Tatsumi remained laying in the snow until his anxiety overcame his despair. He knew that he wouldn't solve anything by brooding in a snowdrift. Groaning softly, Tatsumi pushed himself off the ground and brushed the snow from his clothes. He wondered how far off the path he had strayed and Tatsumi gazed with new eyes upon his surroundings. What he saw simply stunned him.

Tatsumi was standing on the edge of an incredibly large, frozen lake. The lake stretched all the way to the horizon, until it melded with the sky. Studding the frozen landscape were huge, intricate towers of ice; like geysers that had been flash frozen at the apex of their eruptions. Tatsumi gazed in wonderment at the scene, unable to look away. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a faint purple smudge gliding across the ice. As the smudge grew closer it slowly sharpened into a person, a skater. The skater slid gracefully in complex patterns, turning and jumping as if to some unheard music. Tatsumi felt reassurance flood his body, he wasn't alone. Excitement filled his heart and he ran, slipping and sliding, across the ice.

"Hello!" he called, "Hey!" but the Skater continued their dance completely absorbed in their own world of speed and skill. As Tatsumi grew closer something about the mysterious figure started tugging on some of his most painful memories. Tatsumi's breath caught in his throat and he finally recognized the Skater.

"Scheele!" Tatsumi's voice caught in his throat, coming out barely louder than a croak, but somehow Scheele finally heard Tatsumi and her head turned to find him. Unfortunately, this happened at the height of one of her jumps, breaking her concentration and causing her to land off balance,ending her dance with a dramatic crash. Scheele continued to slide, sprawled across the ice, her body spinning in lazy circles. Tatsumi ran to her side concern instantly replacing the excitement that had, moments ago, given him hope.

"Scheele!" He dropped to her side and gently pulled her into a sitting position. Scheele was none the worse for wear, but was rubbing her head while softly mewing in discomfort. It took her a few seconds, but she abruptly stopped her complaining and turned to Tatsumi with a light smile adorning her face.

"Good Morning Tatsumi!"


	3. Thank You

Reason Why

Tatsumi held Scheele tightly against his chest. He was afraid that if he loosened his grip, she too would disappear. He couldn't bear the thought of forever wondering this world alone, he wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't. For a long time they simply stayed clinging to each other, as if frozen in place. The entire world remained silent giving these two souls a moment of respite.

"I'm sorry." Scheele's quiet voice pierced the silence that had enshrouded them. He was shocked to realize that her small body was shaking with sobs as tears streamed down her face. "I didn't mean to die. I didn't want to leave you." she whispered in between deep breaths. Slowly, Tatsumi loosened his embrace so he could see her face; the agony that etched across it shocked him. She refused to meet his eyes as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself, struggling to control her tears.

Tatsumi pulled Scheele into his arms; he desperately searched for words that would comfort his friend, his mentor. He couldn't imagine how long Scheele had been forced to battle with these horrible doubts. Each of Scheele's sobs tore at Tatsumi's heart; he realized that even in the afterlife there was still so much sorrow.

"It's okay. It's okay." Tatsumi didn't even realize that he was speaking, at some point he had just started muttering mindless words of comfort. "It's okay. It's okay."

Eventually, Scheele lifted her head and met Tatsumi's eyes; tears still stained her face, but she was no longer sobbing uncontrollably. Scheele slowly shook her head, she didn't believe his words. "I was supposed to protect you." Scheele's voice was still so very quiet, but her words cut deep into Tatsumi's soul, "I promised."

Tatsumi took a deep breath to steady himself; he knew had to try and help his friend, but what could he say to save her? Tatsumi closed his eyes, hoping that the words would come to him. And then, he remembered a kiss. He remembered a pink-haired girl. Tatsumi found the words he was searching for. "Thank you."

Tatsumi felt Scheele shift in his arms. He gently released her from his embrace. She pulled back, and finally met his eyes. "But I... I didn't do enough. I just wanted to protect you, protect everyone." Despair still lingered deep in her eyes, threatening to consume her at any moment.

"You saved Mine." Without her sacrifice, Mine would have died that day. He never would have been able to truly get to know Mine. He never would have experienced a happiness so much greater than any pain. He never would have fallen in love. "I can never repay what you did for me."

Scheele seemed unable to accept his words. She had thought that Tatsumi would have been furious for leaving him, for leaving all of them. In her mind, she had failed everyone she ever loved. She had been unable to make her parents proud. She had been unable to save her first true friend. And then she had failed Night Raid, her family. She didn't deserve happiness. She hadn't even been able to face anyone from her life yet. She had just wandered this frozen plane, searching for solace. Scheele pushed away from Tatsumi; she stood on shaky feet and backed away. "No! No! I couldn't save her! She died! I should have been there! I should have been there!" As Scheele finally vented the pain she had kept hidden inside of herself, the world she had created began to mirror her inner turmoil. One of the massive frozen pillars shattered with a deafening boom. Huge pieces of ice fell upon the frozen lake and punched giant holes through its surface, revealing the water that had been lurking beneath. Cracks formed along the ice, spreading too fast to keep track of. All the while Scheele stood in the middle of all this destruction, continuing to scream, desperately trying to free herself from the guilt, from the pain.

Tatsumi struggled to his feet as the ground started shifting beneath him. He tried to move towards her, but a crack appeared before him, splitting apart the ice and sending him and Scheele adrift on two separate ice floes. Tatsumi hurriedly backpedaled away from the edge. He looked over the edge and saw the freezing water forming a vortex, threatening to drag everything in. Tatsumi tore his gaze away from the hypnotic destruction and searched for Scheele. He finally saw her 20 meters away, on her knees as she cradled her head in her hands. Tatsumi knew he had to get to her. He looked one final time at the widening gap that separated them, steeled himself, backed up a few feet, and then went sprinting towards Scheele. As he reached the edge of his ice floe, he jumped with all his might.

But he fell short.

Tatsumi slammed into Sheele's ice floe a few feet too low to grab the edge. His body was thrown backwards and he landed in the vortex of freezing water. Tatsumi felt the water grab onto his body and force him deeper and deeper beneath the waves. His body was tossed and turned until he could no longer tell where the surface was. Tatsumi wasn't sure if he could drown, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. His lungs didn't cry out for air, but being tossed around so violently was starting to terrify him. How long would he be stuck in this vortex? If he couldn't drown he could spend an eternity trapped in this whirlpool. Tatsumi couldn't decide what would be worst, dying again or forever being tossed around underwater. Just as panic started to flood his mind, Tatsumi felt a hand on his back, pulling him towards the surface. As he was pulled the vortex started to slow until it eventually died away. Tatsumi twisted his neck to see he who was pulling him; he could just barely see that it was Scheele doggedly dragging him towards the surface.

They finally breached the surface and Tatsumi heaved air into his lungs. He didn't really need to, but it was a reaction that was ingrained into his being. As he started to calm down he realized that the entire frozen landscape had melted. In its place was a beautiful tropical paradise, the kind he had only seen when he had been teleported with Esdeath. Scheele still held onto his collar and was dragging him towards the shore. She finally stopped when their feet brushed sand.

As soon as they could stand upon a newly formed beach, Scheele pulled Tatsumi into her arms. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried about you." Tatsumi smiled to himself. Of course Scheele would completely forget her own pain as soon as she saw someone else in trouble. Scheele held Tatsumi out at arm's length and looked him over for any bruises.

"I'm fine." Tatsumi smiled at Scheele and she finally returned it, though her smile was weak and unsure.

"I'm glad I could be of some help." Her smile died away and Scheele started walking backwards, once more creating distance between them.

Tatsumi lightly grabbed onto her arm. "Stop that right now! You devoted your whole life to helping others!" Tatsumi put all the conviction he felt into his words. He would make her realize that her life had been meaningful.

Scheele seemed to not believe his words, although at least she was still holding his gaze. Tatsumi looked deep into her eyes as he said, "You changed my life. You saved me from despair. You saved Mine's life! There are countless people alive right now because of you! And you still think you accomplished nothing?!"

Tears came back into Scheele's eyes "But Mine still died! I didn't do enough!" She screamed.

Tatsumi firmly held onto her shoulders and forced her to look at him. He had to make her realize all the good she had done. "No one gets saved forever!" He shouted as painful memories flooded his mind. So many of his friends had died. So very many. "You have to fight for every minute of every day and each extra moment you get is a victory! You fight until you find someone worth fighting for! Someone who you would give everything for, just so they get to see another tomorrow! You gave Mine more time! You gave Mine _your_ time! Can you not see how much that means to me?!" Tatsumi's eyes blurred and he realized that he was crying. "Every time that I got to hold Mine's hand, or hear her laugh, or see her smile; I thanked you!" His words were finally starting to get through to Scheele. Her tears came much less frequently, and see seemed to be holding her breath as she listened to his words. Tatsumi chest heaved with exertion. He had put so much of himself into his words; there was nothing more he could say except, "Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and with everything I am." His final words came out as a whisper and with nothing else to say, he let his head drop and just cried.

A soft hand wiped some of the tears off his face. Tatsumi lifted his head and saw that Scheele was now looking at him with a gentle smile. Her eyes were no longer so full of pain. Tatsumi could see that the hurt still lingered, but it no longer consumed her. "You're welcome." She whispered.

Even as she said those words, she started to become out of focus. The whole world was becoming blurry and started to fade. "You're welcome." Scheele continued to whisper, but now it was getting harder to hear her. Tatsumi tried to hold onto her, but his hand passed right through her. He realized that she wasn't disappearing, he was! Tatsumi started to panic, but he realized that this new world was trying to tell him something. He still had others to see. Tatsumi calmed his mind and allowed everything to slowly fade away. Right before everything faded completely, Tatsumi could just hear Scheele's voice and see her talking to someone her had never seen before. It was a girl with brown hair in two tight buns. Somehow this made him happy; he realized that Scheele would be okay.

Tatsumi turned away from the fading world and faced a new one that was slowly coming into focus. He would see Scheele again, when they were both ready. But for now, another old friend awaited him.

And he could already hear that friend's deep laugh.

_A/N: I have returned! Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry about that cliffhanger, but not really because I did it again this chapter. I decided that I would try something new and stick my author's notes on the end of the chapters instead of before. I feel like it allows people to get to the story faster and if they don't want to read my rambling they don't have to! Everybody Wins! If you like it the other way just send me a message. It's all the same to me._

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. By now you probably realize that I am going by order of death for each chapter. I am really happy about how this chapter came out, I planned it much MUCH differently but somehow this chapter just sort of wrote itself. I hope you gusy think I am giving these phenomenal characters justice. If anyone doesn't realise who that girl at the end was, rewatch episode 5. Some of you might see the heavy _Last of Us_ influence, what a great game. I have a LoU story in the workshop, it might see the light one day. Anyway, I did keep my promise and updated sooner, but not by much. I will try to update the next chapter even faster, but LIFE._

_For those of you eagerly waiting for Mine's chapter, I assure you that I am too, but it will be a little while so stay tuned._

_I want to thank everyone for their continued support! "From the bottom of my heart and with everything I am, thank you." _

_Also, so I don't get sued. I own nothing! Hear that great corporation in the sky! None of this is mine! I claim zero ownership! Also the cover image is by StrikeBoss on Deviant Art. He is really talented and I urge you guys to give him some love._

_Talk to you next time!_


End file.
